Kylo rens girl part 1
by ImyourBB8
Summary: Cruel heartless kylo ren, has a soft side and a hard penis for the mystery girl.


Kylo Ren, the wannabe Darth Vader. Worships his grandfather, and promises to continue his work for him. Now I hate him, absolutely despise him, but there was something about him. Something that made me wonder, what if there was hope for him, maybe he is good deep down, but no I was being silly. Anyway enough of him, my name is Elle, I'm in the rebellion. My friends who I travel with are Finn, Rey and BB8. We travel through space meeting aliens of all sorts, helping others when we are near, but right now we are on a mission to rid of the empire that Kylo thinks he owns.

I'm meeting with Princess Leia soon, she says she has a job for me to do, important apparently. I'm just sitting on board the millennium falcon talking to BB8, he may be a droid but he's the best friend I have. I don't have many friends, I'm quite the lone wolf. Out of Rey, Finn and me, I am the black sheep. I sit here in their shadows awaiting further instructions, I feel like an outcast. For once this time they will be in my shadow. I will be the one with the important job, I'll be the one everyone will love. I will save the day. The time has come, Leia has summoned me to her ship. Unfortunately I can't take BB8, which makes my nerves worse than they were before. I'm here, alone, nerves chilling up my spine, taking control of my body. As I walk towards Leia my body stiffens with each step. I'm not used to being the independent one.

"Elle, thank you for coming. Now only you can do this job, it's dangerous and takes a lot of courage. If you say no I understand", she says to me.

"W-what do you need me to do?", I stutter.

"Now Rey and Kylo have met many times before and he knows her too well to know she would never agree to this, what I need you to do is to take his heart. Build his trust and join his empire. Be our eyes and ears", Leia says.

"WHAT?? Your joking? Pretend to fall inlove with Kylo Ren? I hate him, he would kill me if he found out... ", I shout.

"Ok I understand, if you don't think you can handle this job I will have no choice but to find someone else for the job", Leia says with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"...wait, I mean I didn't say I wouldn't do it... I-I just don't know how I would, I can't flirt for real let alone fake flirting". I shyly say. I don't want to do it but something in me does.

"He has a good heart deep down, just trust me on this he'll love you. Your sweet, beautiful and kind. Now it may not seem he would like you and he may not even act nice to begin with. But continue to be nice and yourself towards him and he won't be able to hurt you. He will take you in and let it start from there." Leia says, beaming with hope.

I nod and force a smile, I'm actually quite excited, all my hate for Kylo has kinda turned into excitement. I mean he is kinda cute I guess. Leia leads me into a room, more like a big closet. Time for my makeover I guess. She styles my long blonde hair into two plaits, and dresses me in a white top and matching trousers, from when she was my age. Now she whispers the instructions in my ear and I get on with my job.

Now I'm in an escape pod, drifting in space getting as close as I can to Kylo. I'm sending alert signals for help, hoping when Kylo sees them he pulls me in. Surely enough after 5 minutes he does, the doors open and I get pulled aboard. When the pod doors open, I'm surrounded by Storm Troopers.

"Who are you?!" Shouts a Storm Trooper.

"I'm Elle, I got trapped in an escape pod, I don't remember anything before that", I say trying not to act nervous.

"Everyone back away, leave her to me", a tall dark haired boy in a dark suit walked up to me, it was Kylo.

The Storm Troopers leave the room. I stand up and get out of the pod. He takes a step towards me and I do the same to him. Our faces are hardly a foot away from eachother, my body starts tingling and my heart starts to beat rapidly. I can't explain why I felt the way I did but dam he made me feel weird. He didn't say much to me, he just lead me to a room. It was small but comfy. The door could only be opened with a finger print which made me wonder how I would get out.

"You will stay here until I know what to do with you", he says to me as he goes to leave.

"Wait", I say "can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone".

A look of surprise spreads across his face. He almost looks happy that someone didn't seem scared of him, someone actually wanted his company.

"You want me to stay?", a little smile is upon his face as he looks at me with his cute brown eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, no I do not", I shyly smile back at him.

He smiles even more and shuts the door, but instead of leaving he comes and sits down next to me. He looks anxious. Does the "mighty" Kylo Ren get nervous around me??


End file.
